Just Until You're Gone
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: Dear Diary, I met a guy— a vanishing guy. He said I'm part of his bucket list, and I thought he was lying. He said he was a country, and I lied about being God. He said he's dying, and I said I'll believe him when he's gone. Gilzaya.
1. Hello, it's the Oresama

Hi, this is Rei Haruno, and welcome to my new story entitled "Just Until You're Gone." This is a crossover fanfiction so, yeah, there will be more than "Durarara!" characters in here. It's not like I'm featuring a lot of "Hetalia" characters, too, though. Anyway, I hope you guys will still enjoy this one— even though this is a tragic story. I just can't get over my love for Gilbert Beilschmidt.

The setting is still Tokyo so no need to worry much about it. Gilbert (Puroisen/Prussia) and Ludwig (Doitsu/Germany) fly to Tokyo for a request from Kiku (Nihhon/Japan). There, Gilbert gets driven into a bar and bumps into the frolicking informant. Of course, when there's Izaya Orihara, there's trouble. You know, trouble, Gilbert's favorite friend.

I might change a bit in my writing style— propelling it to a much better appearance. I also have to make it sound like they can't talk in English that much, so I have to do it that way. Okay, hajimemashou!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Durarara!" or "Hetalia." All I own are the plot and the dialogues of my characters. As well as the headcanons presented.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, broken OTP, violence, drama, angst— and everything I wish I can put in here. OOC and AU. ^^

…

**Just Until You're Gone**

…

**Summary: **Dear Diary, I met a guy— a vanishing guy. He said I'm part of his bucket list, and I thought he was lying. He said he was a country, and I lied about being God. He said he's dying, and I said I'll believe him when he's gone. Gilzaya.

…

**Just Until You're Gone**

_**Let's celebrate love, let's have fun… just until you're gone**_

…

_Dear Diary,_

_September 1_

_West said that Nihhon was hosting a party in Tokyo, in commemoration of the 74th year of the Tripartite Pact. Since it would be my first time in Shinjuku— I'm pretty excited to be there before hitting Oktoberfest. Nihhon took us to Okinawa before, though. West also told me to buy a cage for Gilbird because the airport doesn't allow free birds in planes. Nah, I'll just sneak him inside my pocket—_

_Signed, Awesome Puroisen_

_Dear Diary,_

_September 23_

_We're finally in Tokyo after fifteen hours of travel. I can't feel my butt after all that sitting. Gilbird made it to the inspections, kesesesese. Hotels here in Shinjuku are fancy— the bed feels nice. It's been a long day sleeping in the plane. I'm too tired to sleep now. I'm going out for a drink._

_Signed, Awesome Puroisen_

Gilbert Beilschmidt, the personification of Prussia— referred to as Puroisen by most of the other nations and their government. He has reddish eyes, platinum blonde hair, and ghastly white complexion. He also has a small yellow chick wherever he goes, whose name is Gilbird.

"West! Let's hit the bar! I want to drink!" Gilbert yelled from his bed, after writing on his old-looking notebook. However, he did not hear his brother answer back. He pouted and roughly rolled off the bed to find his brother, "West? West!?" He whined upon not hearing any answer from his brother— until he heard whispering from the bathroom.

"Kesesesese, now I know where you are, West! Open up!"

Kicking the door open, the blond found his brother on the phone— his brother's face both horrified and angered, "Bruder! What did you do!?"

Ludwig Beilschmidt, the personification of Germany— referred to as Doitsu by most nations and their government. He has cerulean blue eyes, pale golden hair, and fair complexion. Taller than Gilbert by inches, he seemed to be more built than him as well.

"It's your fault for not answering—"

"DOITSU! DOITSU! DOITSU! DOITSU! WHAT IF NIHHON DOESN'T ANSWER!? HELP ME!"

"Sorry, Bruder. Italia and his brothers got in trouble in the airport. I need to go and get them. Don't go anywhere while I'm gone." Ludwig then went back to the phone and tried to calm the caller down. Gilbert pouted and walked back to the bed, plopping down as Ludwig took his coat and hat, "West, I want some beer."

"Let's go drink when we come home." Ludwig sighed and waved before leaving the hotel room.

Gilbert then pouted longer, until his reddish eyes' gaze flew towards Gilbird. Jumping out of bed with his distinct laughter, he stormed out of the room. And that was when his misfortune started.

…

**Just Until You're Gone**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 1: Hello, It's the Oresama**

…

The flashy nightlights almost blinded the Prussian male as he walked along the street side of night Shinjuku. The place was still busy as it is during daytime— only brightened by artificial lights instead. His gaze flew from one person to another— somewhat comparing the clothes from what he usually see in Germany.

The skirts were considerably shorter even though the weather in both countries was similar. Everyone was dressed up thickly, tough: all the scarf and coats they wore. Gilbert was just walking around with a jacket and a hat to cover his silver hair; he wasn't cold at all. He's— not normal after all.

He continued pouting, not happy about the thoughts that came after. He pulled the jacket closer against him and walked in a bar. Drunken Japanese people were everywhere, making Gilbert chuckle inside, _'They can't handle their beers. What a pity.'_ Sitting down by the counter, he ordered for a mug of beer. The bartender handed him his order. Feeling Gilbird descend from his head, the Prussian started enjoying the night.

Until a realization hit him hours after.

He had emptied two dozens of mugs already, before he realized that he wasn't carrying any yen with him. All he got was some euro in his wallet. He brought down the mug he just emptied, and looked around. The exit was way far, and he might get into serious trouble if he just ran off. He doubted the guide to Nihhongo would do him any good. He then looked around the people in the bar— spotting a raven staring at him from a distant table.

He had this short, kept hair, reddish brown eyes, maliciously mischievous smile, fair complexion, and funny-looking coat. After noticing that Gilbert was looking back, the man smiled bigger and straightened from his previous position. And as if luring the Prussian, he raised his glass.

'_He should be able to help me. I'll trick him into paying. There's nothing Oresama can't do.'_ The blond then left the counter to get to the smaller guy's table. After the gesture of welcoming him, Gilbert started to try and talk in English, "H-Hi, I can't Japanese good."

"It's okay, I can tell." The raven guy chuckled, and offered a hand, "My name is Orihara Izaya. It's my first time to see you here, how long have you been in Tokyo?"

"…Minutes. We just landed and— I don't have Japanese money."

"I can pay for your drinks if you like. You seem to be interesting."

"Danke! If only Nihhon was that kind—"

"Nihhon?" The raven man twitched, surprised and intrigued by the foreigner's words, "What's Japan got to do with my 'kindness,' German-san?"

"Kesesesese, he might get mad— or refuse to pay— make me work hard to wash glasses." Gilbert laughed as he called the waitress' attention, "Oresama didn't want debts if not for my country—" His smiled wilted in an instant, staring at his unclear reflection on the shiny black table.

"Are you some kind of government personnel?"

"I used to be a knight. Everything was war. Now, countries are peaceful— no more wars. Aside from Amerika: that guy can start something. But I don't have country to fight for. Guess it's still peaceful if West wouldn't join."

"How many mugs have you drunk?" The other man hummed, swirling the ice inside his glass.

"Thirteen?"

"This place looked depressing to you. Want to go somewhere else?"

Gilbert stared at the other man, before petting Gilbird who was on his shoulder, "Pay for beer."

…

**Just Until You're Gone**

…

"Where did he go?" Ludwig hissed under his breath as he looked around the busy streets of Shinjuku. Two other men were with him, one looking anxious— the other panicking.

"I'm sorry, Doitsu! I'm sorry, Doitsu!" The panicking man cried louder.

Feliciano Vargas, the personification of North Italy— referred to as Italia by the other nations and their government. He has golden-brown hair with a strange curl, hazel eyes, and fair complexion. He was the one who called Ludwig hours ago.

"Calm down, Italia-kun. We will find him sooner— as long as he keeps out of strange people." The anxious man tried to calm Feliciano, taking glances at Ludwig.

Kiku Honda, the personification of Japan— referred to as Nihhon by the other nations and their government. He has dark hair, dark eyes, and fair complexion. He was the organizer of the party on the twenty-seventh.

"Nein. Bruder would probably start acting strange whenever he gets the chance. He could be arrested—"

"Guys~ I didn't expect to run into you here, da."

Ludwig's eyes widened for a moment at the sight of someone he didn't expect to see there. Even Kiku was surprised that that certain man was there as well. Feliciano then panicked more in terror, "Ah! It's Roshia!"

Ivan Braginsky, the personification of Russia— referred to as Roshia by most nations and their government. He has silver hair, dark eyes, and fairer complexion. He seemed to have business in the area.

"Roshia-san, why are you here?" Kiku asked as he noticed that Ivan was with some scary-looking men.

Ivan noticed the gaze Ludwig and Kiku were giving him, and so he smiled, "Kol, kol, kol. No need to worry. I just came to see some secret business partners. But then again, they were looking for a man. He lives in Shinjuku so we're here."

"A man? What man?" Ludwig spoke, still trying to stop Feliciano from shaking.

"Roshia-san, we got a hit on this man." A man in black clothing came to the Russian. Ivan then nodded and bid goodbye as their cars left the alley.

The three personifications stood there— Ludwig having a bad feeling about things.

…

**Just Until You're Gone**

…

The lights that considerably brightened the streets started decreasing. Gilbert and Izaya seemed to be walking further from the populated area. The Prussian male petted the yellow chick, looking around the darkening horizon, "Where we going, I— What's your name again?"

The raven had led him to the nearby river, possibly to get some kind of newer air other than the one around the busy city. The two sat on the stairs leading down the riverbank. The concrete was cold, and the wind was humid. The midnight sky was dark, stars and the moon drowning in the abundance of clouds.

"It's Izaya. Anyway, you haven't introduced yourself—"

"Kesesesese, sorry, sorry. Oresama forgot to introduce myself! It's nice to meet ya! My name is Puroisen! I'm a— I was—" The blond's big smile suddenly soured, before continuing, "Anyway, danke for paying."

"Ah, it's nothing. But that's weird. You're named after a country. My parents named me after a prophet. Guess we got weird parents."

"Ah, no, no, I was named after the old tribe that lived in my place before the Teutonic Knights came. The Knights gave me that name that I still use— even though my country dissolved. But I still am as awesome as I was! Kesesese— se, you know about Prussia! You know I'm a country before!?"

The Prussian grabbed the Japanese's hands, making that very pleased expression— yet trying to contain his excitement. It was new— it was centuries since he was last put in the world map.

Izaya stared at him for a moment, soon breaking out into laughter, "Ahahahaha! You're funny! There's no way you— what do you mean you're a country? I can believe in headless fairies and possessing swords, but countries that turn into people when they are taken out of the map is just plain ridiculous!"

"Not everyone was dissolved. It's just me."

"Are you even serious?" Izaya looked at the blond, hand on his mouth and trying to contain his laughter.

Gilbert then smirked and let out his annoying distinct laughter, "Kesesesese, if ya don't believe, I show you." He got up from the step, prying his jacket open. Soon, he raised his shirt, showing a rather neat and built abdomen, "Stab Oresama! I show ya, it'll heal! Only countries leave scars!"

"How would I even stab you, hm? I'm unarmed."

"I'm a knight! I know you have knife! Stab me, bruder!"

Izaya cringed with a smile, slipping his flick blade from his sleeve, "Look, I don't like to hurt you, country-san." He then got up and reached the blade out to point its tip at Gilbert's neck, "But if you want to have that kind of fun—" He suddenly swiped to draw on the other's chest, "I will comply!"

"Watch the clothes! West will kill!" Gilbert pulled back immediately, losing balance from the action. Gilbird flew away to a distance, and watched his master roll down the stairs. Gilbert then forced another roll to get up, "Wait up, Izaya!" He stood up and dusted the jacket, "I said stab not kill."

"But if you're a country, I cannot kill you, right?" Izaya jumped to get to the banks, and swayed his blade as if challenging him, "Aw, come on, knight-san. Can't fight without a sword?"

Gilbert laughed out, and hastily took off the jacket, "No, no, Oresama is awesome. I can beat scrawny Izaya!" He also stripped off the shirt, "But need to save clothes, kesesesese! I'm coming!"

"I'll show you what this scrawny guy can do." The raven cringed with a smile again, soon wielding more knives at the flick of his hand.

Izaya threw blades at the blond, which Gilbert dodged efficiently while running towards the raven. The Japanese then dashed towards him, trying to cut the Prussian anywhere he pleased. But Gilbert managed to block those wrists from inflicting anything. Izaya, however, moved swiftly— sliding his arms away to not let them get hit.

"You fight good, Izaya! Oresama is impressed!" Gilbert laughed as Izaya jumped away from the blond. Izaya, producing more blades from his sleeves, smirked, "Why, thank you, Puroisen."

"Orihara Izaya!" A voice called, and all of a sudden, they were surrounded by men in black clothing. Gilbert twitched loudly, with Gilbird flying back to his head to hide. Izaya looked around and raised his hands, recalling the blades, "Oh, my, they found me. I haven't even said my prayer."

The black-clad foreign men kept their guns at them— laser pointers gathering at Izaya's head. Gilbert petted the chick, eyes around the men. The Japanese stared at the country, eyes showing a helpless light. The Prussian stared at him, soon catching Izaya mouthing _'help me.'_

The bullets from the silenced guns rained towards the raven, and Izaya did was to close his eyes. He waited for the piercing— only to feel a hard charge from before him. His eyes immediately ripped open, only to see the Prussian on top of him and taking every bullet for the raven.

Blood trickled from the other's mouth as bullet started punching holes on his back; none was going through Izaya. It kept on crawling down the blond's mouth and chin, until it finally dripped on Izaya's face. The reddish brown eyes stared at the pained face of the foreigner. Soon, Gilbert opened an eye, and whispered, "Are you alright? Oresama will get you out of here."

Without hearing any squeak from the two, some men came near them to inspect their bodies. Then, Gilbert grabbed someone's gun and knocked the guy out using his own gun. The men tried shooting at him, but they didn't have much luck with the Prussian holding an automatic gun like them.

Izaya was curling to protect himself from the shells flying from Gilbert's gun. Soon, he opened his eyes again to see how much had gone down already. He stared at the bloodied foreigner standing steps away from him: those reddish eyes glaring in violence, and that albino hair stained with blood.

Gilbert began laughing upon seeing the surprised-terrified faces of the men clad in black, "I was once a country that everyone bowed down to! A super power! I am Awesome Puroisen!"

…

**End of Chapter 1**

…

Thank you for reading! Please review! –Rei doing the happy face-


	2. The Fallen Informant

Oops. But hot damn, Prussia was very powerful before— until Old Fritz flew away. Super power country— not super hero power. Anyway, I hope you liked the premier chapter. (Publishing this after months of getting stocked in my archives.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Durarara!" or "Hetalia." All I own are the plot and the dialogues of my characters. As well as some headcanons presented.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, broken OTP, violence, drama, angst— and everything I wish I can put in here. OOC and AU.

…

**Just Until You're Gone**

…

Gilbert and Ludwig just came to Tokyo after being invited by Kiku for a commemoration party. However, when Feliciano got himself in trouble, Ludwig had to go and leave Gilbert alone, making the albino wander off on his own.

After realizing that he didn't have money, Gilbert was forced to make contact to random man in the bar. Soon after, he was led by the raven to the riverbanks— which lead to a small fight between them.

Ludwig, Feliciano and Kiku were left looking for the albino when they suddenly got in contact with another country named Ivan. The Russians seemed to be hunting for someone— which turned out to be Izaya Orihara.

With Gilbert hurt so bad yet kicking some asses, Izaya should have a good reason to be chased by the mafia.

…

**Just Until You're Gone**

_**Let's celebrate love, let's have fun… just until you're gone**_

…

It was a little past 3 in the afternoon; the date was September 23. A man with raven hair, reddish-brown eyes, and fair complexion. He was sprawled on his office's sofa, wasting time with his television on.

Izaya Orihara, an information broker in Shinjuku. He was mostly employed by the yakuza named Medei Group Awakusu-kai. Somehow, after a huge incident, his reliability had declined and he was taking no transactions.

His phone was next to him all the time— yet he wouldn't answer whenever it rang. Even the office phone was being bombarded by calls since that morning. His desktop and laptop computers were buzzing from all the messages. Perhaps, his phone worked harder from all the calls and emails sent.

But everything was ignored.

Izaya had done everything, but there was no way out on this one. Both the Awakusu-kai and the Russian mafia were after him, and everyone he could count on were either gone or had disappeared based on his own instructions. The only compensation they all had was to have their lives to themselves. No one was taking it.

Aside from Izaya's. The darkest names in the underground would be so in love in killing him. His information network was also severed from him— trying to protect something that wasn't his. It was also a way to keep deaths at a minimum. It's not like he really cared; but having two names under his 'dead because of me' list was enough.

The office was getting really noisy: he just wanted to go somewhere quiet by now. He just wanted to observe his precious humans dive into chaos; but not himself. He was a glass: he was too beautiful and too fragile for too much heat.

Grabbing his personal phone, he dialed a set of numbers, and waited for the recipient to pick up. After the long wait, a male picked up— voice angered and protesting, "Seriously, Izaya! Calling me right now!?"

Shinra Kishitani, an underground doctor. He has scholarly-looking glasses, dark hair and eyes, and fair complexion. He had his connections to a few who would rather have an overcharged medical assistance rather than exposing themselves to the police and press.

"This is a secure line for two minutes. So let's just talk already."

"I hope you called for something important. We just arrived in Dublin an hour ago. I can't believe I have to run this far from Awakusu-kai. I just wished you wouldn't bring them here— well, you said you won't."

"Do you know where Shizu-chan is?"

"As much as I know, he's with Kasuka-kun, Tanaka-san and that Russian girl somewhere in Germany. Kasuka-kun's management asked for their service as guards. I just think it's Kasuka-kun's personal request. They'll be there for a month. Don't tell me you're going there just to piss him off?"

"Nah, I don't even know how to speak German. Walking around with a guide would be terrible. And I don't have any plans to leave Japan. In fact, I don't have plans anymore."

Long silence conquered the line until Shinra spoke again, "Ne, Izaya. Sorry for being a terrible friend to you. It's not like you've been great to me anyway. Celty is giving her regards. I just hope they'll be grateful enough for your services to give you a proper burial."

"Will you be there?"

"But don't expect me to pay for that."

"You really are a terrible friend, Shinra."

"You are, too, Izaya."

…

**Just Until You're Gone**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 2: The Fallen Informant**

…

Half past nine in the evening, Izaya was spotted sitting on a table at a local bar where he had never been before. Everyone wasn't a stranger, though. It had been a while since he had been living and observing people in Shinjuku for him to remember their faces. Six glasses down with two plates of snacks, he was waiting for nothing.

Perhaps, he was waiting for the countdown to end. He was just waiting.

But then this weird man walked inside the bar, looking around before taking a seat by the counter. He didn't feel like a normal person— he didn't like some kind of monster as well. But then again, the monsters of Ikebukuro looked perfectly human. Izaya chuckled at his thought, and continued watching the man.

The foreigner ordered for a beer, and chugged it down faster than any Japanese would. But it was the first mug; perhaps, he would do that on the first. But the mysterious man became more mysterious to the declining raven as time passed by. He had drunk too much, too fast for even a German. Then he started looking around.

For the last time, someone piqued the raven's interest. He kept staring at the foreigner until their gazes met. Soon, the foreigner came close, and told him that he didn't have the money. Perhaps, the foreigner had thought of him as someone who would pay for some fun— or someone he could mug. Whatever it was, Izaya offered to pay for the beer; maybe for the company, too.

It wasn't long before they left the bar together— Izaya leading him to a nearby riverbank where they could get drunk all by themselves. Talking along the way, the raven secretly appreciated the man's easy-earned trust to a complete stranger. Until he mentioned something that racked Izaya.

"Kesesese— se, you know about Prussia! You know I'm a country before!?"

Puroisen, the man named after Prussia— no, a tribe that used to live in Prussia— yelled as he grabbed the raven's hands. He was looking childishly excited, like he was indeed a person, a country, forgotten by many.

It was indeed ridiculous. A country? He was a country that was no longer in the map? Izaya was terribly ridiculing the man inside his head. However, there could be some truth in it.

"I'm a knight! I know you have knife! Stab me, bruder!" Puroisen hollered.

'_It was so cute. So cute that it annoyed me nearly as much as Shizu-chan could.'_ Izaya wanted him to stop making fun of him. _'Country, my ass. Perhaps, he wanted to be that person who will take my frustration. Of course, I will cut him. I will cut him so bad.'_

But Puroisen was good. He fought well despite being not as strong as that Shizu-chan or as fast as Izaya was. He was starting to give Izaya fun and amusement— until the Russians came and decided to end him that very moment. He was the only other person with him. He was dying with a stranger that was in great debt to the mafia.

'_Help me.'_

Crash. Izaya suddenly felt a charge that threw him to the ground. Before he knew it, Puroisen was taking bullets for him. The raven could only stare at him as the blood kept on dripping on his face.

"Are you alright? Oresama will get you out of here." He whispered.

'_What is he doing? Is he trying to kill himself?'_ The raven glared at the unreasonable albino. Puroisen's hat had flown away, exposing his albino hair to the raven— strands closely colored to his skin. And that albino hair was starting to be stained by blood. _'Stop. I don't like being saved by random people who I didn't hire to protect me.'_

His annoyance traversed to fear the moment the Russians came checking up on them. More when he witnessed the German start some mini-genocide against the Russian gunmen. He couldn't help but to curl to protect himself from the shells blasting from the guns they had.

The distinct laughter of 'Kesesesese' reigned over the screams of the dying men. He heard a couple of more bodies falling down, the laughter of the German uninterrupted. Soon, he opened his eyes to see what the riverbanks had become of. Tens of men lie lifeless on the ground. He saw Puroisen standing there, bloodied and strongly wielding that silenced high-caliber Russian gun.

"I am the one who raised Germany into a super-power! I am Awesome Puroisen!"

Along with the German's laughter, the Russian men decided to retreat. Puroisen just got interrupted when a man from afar mentioned about an Ivan. He then turned back to Izaya and he ran up to him, grabbing him and his clothes up from the ground, "A bad— no, very bad thing coming. We need to run."

"Who is this Ivan Braginsky?" Izaya whispered as they began running, Puroisen's hand strongly clutched around the raven's wrist. He waited for the albino to answer, only to hear another of his country shit, "Rosia." The raven couldn't help but to frown— but then his back, Puroisen's back—

"This way, Puroisen." Izaya stopped to pull on the albino and led him somewhere else. The two kept on running, until Izaya pried a house open and let both of themselves in.

…

**Just Until You're Gone**

…

"Ouch! Be more fucking careful, Izaya!"

"Hai, hai." Izaya chuckled as he listened to the German complained more and more in his native language, which Izaya did not understand. All he could make out was his name. He was hearing the albino cussed, or what Izaya thought he was doing, for the last thirty minutes.

The informant had taken them to a secret hide-out at a basement of an abandoned house under another alias of his. The basement had no divisions: it only had a bed, food storage, a sink, and cabinet of useful items at each corner. The light source was only a small oil lamp, turning the room golden-brown in hue.

Puroisen was lying on his stomach on the bed, while Izaya was trying to get the bullets out of the man's body. Since not one of them went through, they are all in there— potentially poisoning the foreigner. But he wasn't human, Izaya was pretty much sure about that.

But a country was nothing acceptable.

He was taking the bullets out with his knife, trying to imitate how Shinra would do it. The bullets clinked against the bowl, some falling out already due to fullness. After taking the last bullet off, the raven took a towel soaked in warm water and gently wiped the blood off the other's back. But what he saw wasn't bullet holes: those were scars of long lacerations. He carefully ran his fingers on them, "The holes were gone. But there were scars."

"Those are from the wars I fought. From the first victory of the Teutonic Knights to the fall of Prussia." Puroisen whispered in his language which Izaya barely understood.

"I should pick up a German dictionary some time."

"Sorry. Izaya, you kind. Oresama is lucky, kesesesese!" The foreigner laughed out, slowly sitting up. But he was held back by the raven, Izaya's hand on his albino head, "Don't get up yet. I'm not yet done. Do you know how much blood there is? Some had dried, too."

"Yes, yes, Mutti." The albino laughed as he lied back down and felt Izaya scrubbing his back, "Ah, yes, Mutti, why men after you?"

"If I find out what Mutti stands for, and I didn't like it, I will cut you, Puroisen." Izaya hummed and slowed down for a while, "They are kind of angry ex-bosses. Now they want me dead."

Puroisen looked over his shoulder and stared at Izaya, "Mutti looks like he's crying." Forcedly getting up and holding Izaya's face, Puroisen stared at his eyes and grinned at him, "Be strong, Mutti."

Izaya pushed the other's face away without a sound, "I'm done now. Get dressed."

"…What the fuck is your problem? Staying strong is the only way to survive. Even when you're dying." Puroisen pouted as he spoke in German, grabbing his clothes from the nightstand. Putting it on, he watched Izaya walk to the sink to wash the cloth and the knife. Giving in to the urge of following the raven, the albino got up and tailed the other, "Izaya, what is your job?"

Izaya turned to him and leaned against the sink, "Well, I used to be the most reliable information broker of the underground. I sell thousands and thousands of information— making millions out of it. But somehow, after something happened, I have to retire immediately. And by retire, the Russians wanted me dead." He then turned on his back to attend to the cloth, "I wouldn't care if I only got those Russians killed."

"We, countries, got millions killed ourselves. Not every one of those was enemies— some allies, most civilians. It wasn't our faults per se, but it all happened because of us—"

"I'm getting tired of your terrible lie, Puroisen. Are you some kind of human experiment? I would actually believe that you're some kind of fairy or anything—"

"I'm not a fairy from Igirisu's place. I'm a country!"

"That's really funny." Izaya chuckled as he continued washing, not paying attention to Puroisen anymore.

Knowing that he was ignored already, Puroisen want nearer and suddenly pulled on the raven. He made Izaya face him and stared at his reddish eyes, "Izaya, I'm not lying. Why would an awesome person like me lie about myself?"

"P— Perhaps, you have a name I can call you with. No, not Puroisen."

"I do. But I don't use it because people might forget about me as a country—"

"I don't forget anything. How else can I be an efficient information broker?" Izaya grinned in front of the albino, which was answered by a pout from the other. The raven frowned, and then Puroisen patted his head upon chuckling, "Okay, Mutti."

The albino then stepped back to give Izaya's personal space back, soon kicking a leg up on a random chair, "You can call me Gilbert Beilschmidt— the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!" He then grinned widely, full of confidence and pride. He watched the raven sigh, and tiredly smile back at him.

"M— Mutti, I'm sleepy."

Gilbert suddenly murmured after losing the enthusiasm. He then walked to the raven, and held the other's wet hand. He then forced a laugh as he tightened the grip, "Kesesesese, sleeping will make you awesome. Let's sleep, Mutti." He then let him go as Izaya moved back to attend to the sink, "Lie down. I'll be there."

The clinking sounds of the bullets conquered the running water. Izaya was almost attending to the disposal of the bullets absentmindedly. Gilbert's blood stained the drain, the raven's rust eyes staring at it longer than necessary. The events earlier replayed in his head: all the guns pointing at them, and the notorious image of bullets tattering one's body. It was supposed to be the end.

Izaya then turned to the albino as he was trying to figure out the broken alarm clock at the night stand. The albino shook the thing, making Izaya chuckle at the distance. After shutting the faucet, the informant only left the bullets in there— getting to Gilbert to take the alarm clock. The albino complained about it, Izaya just pressed a finger against the other's lips.

"This thing is broken. Just into the bed."

Gilbert pouted for a while, and spoke as Izaya slid his finger off, "What's the sense of keeping broken stuff?" Izaya shrugged his shoulders, putting it down, "How about just a reminder? You know— of something that was once there." The raven passed by the other and sat at the edge of the bed, "Sorry, this is designed for just one person. Let's share the bed."

Not hearing a noise from the country, the informant turned to him. Gilbert's back was on him, the other man motionless. The raven shrugged and let him be, lying down after tossing his coat to the floor. Placing his legs on the bed, Izaya rolled to face the ceiling before closing his eyes.

'_This is odd. I'm sharing the bed with a stranger I just met. A man, at that.' _He smirked as he thought, _'Whatever, some people even earn money from this. He doesn't even look like the type to—'_

The bed sheet moved, and Izaya felt arms wrap around him. His eyes opened immediately, only to see that the albino was cuddling him for the night. There was this very satisfied grin on his face, and the chick was back on his head. Izaya frowned at him, contemplating whether to wake him up before socking him up, or sock him up to awaken him. However, judging from the coolness of the night, Izaya just grinned and closed his eyes.

…

**End of Chapter 2**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review. I don't know what made me want to make Gilbert call Izaya "Mommy."


	3. A Secret Kingdom

I just thought they shouldn't frick-frack that fast— Izaya, ladies and gentlemen, had pride in this fanfic. That's the only thing he had now. Anyway, let's continue with the story. (And then there's drunken Izaya—) Oh yeah, I got myself a handy-dandy German dictionary. OuO

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Durarara!" or "Hetalia." All I own are the plot and the dialogues of my characters. As well as some headcanons presented.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, broken OTP, violence, drama, angst— and everything I wish I can put in here. OOC and AU.

…

**Just Until You're Gone**

…

Something went wrong, and now, two people important to Izaya Orihara died because of him. Losing anything to rely on, he was pretty much prepared for his final moments— just until the Russians find him.

However, meeting this stranger had changed things for the raven. He was Gilbert Beilschmidt, a country like what he wanted Izaya to believe. They were confronted by the Russians, only to meet doom brought by Gilbert.

Finding shelter in one of Izaya's secret homes, the two clarified things about themselves. Their meeting seemed to trigger something inside Gilbert, which made him act like there's something connecting the two strangers.

As Izaya and Gilbert stuck together, they found themselves thrown in a state they never thought they will ever be.

…

**Just Until You're Gone**

_**Let's celebrate love, let's have fun… just until you're gone**_

…

The morning sun had already kissed the clouds up high in the skies of Tokyo. Ludwig, worn-out and restless, had been heavily dosing himself with coffee to stay awake. He was tired from the flight from Germany to Japan yesterday— his energy further drained by fetching Feliciano and his brothers from the immigration office. And just when he wanted to rest, Gilbert went missing.

It's been more than twelve hours since he hadn't heard anything from his brother.

"Doitsu, Doitsu—" Feliciano sat down the sofa where Ludwig was, and offered him a bowl of wurst, "You haven't eaten anything aside from coffee. That's not healthy, Doitsu. Hangari had cooked this for you!"

"Danke, Italia." Ludwig whispered and took sips from it, "Osutoria and Hangari are already here?"

Feliciano nodded and waved his hands in the air, overwriting his worried face with a very happy one, "Veeee! They just got here around six in the morning. Yay, Doitsu is not looking scary anymore!" Ludwig looked at him, only to smile and sigh with it, "Sorry, I was just so worried about Bruder."

"Doitsu-san!" Kiku knocked on the door, Ludwig and Feliciano looking at each other before the blond went to get the door, "Nihhon?" Feliciano brought the wurst down, and waited for Kiku to catch his breath. The Japanese then started, "Doitsu-san, I received a report that— that a massacre happened somewhere in Shinjuku. The onlookers also pinpointed an albino gunning down some men in black."

"What!?" Ludwig screamed, and Feliciano stuttered, "Veee!? Puroisen doesn't hurt random people! It's not him!"

"Roshia-san also called me earlier this morning to talk about it." Kiku made a serious face, "It seemed that Puroisen-san had been in contact with the man that was responsible for an unreported underground bombing that killed fifty-four Russians and seventeen Japanese nationals. That was the man they were hunting down last night."

"Did Roshia say something about k-killing Bruder?"

"They just wanted to get that man. Apparently, he was so dangerous that he could trick everyone into a scheme. Roshia-san still cannot decide if they would— since he wasn't sure if Puroisen-san was tricked or not."

"Gott damn it."

"Nihhon! Where would we find this dangerous man!? We should give Puroisen a white flag—!"

"I'm going. I need to find Bruder." Ludwig went to the bedroom to change and stock up for another long search for his brother. Feliciano and Kiku exchanged looks, and then the Italian spoke towards Ludwig, "Doitsu! Doitsu! We're coming with you!"

…

**Just Until You're Gone**

**Rei Haruno— Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 3: A Secret Kingdom**

…

Soft groaning. The albino's red eyes opened and found Gilbird in front of him. It was sitting on the cushion, as if waiting for him to awaken. Since he was lying on his side, he just planned to reach out and pet the chick. However, he felt his arm brush against something. He then looked down to see a dark fur ball pressed against his chest. The more he looked, the more the fur ball seemed to be something else.

"Pancakes!" Gilbert softly shrieked as he realized it was a human that was cuddling him. But then, he remembered about last night and that guy named Izaya. Gilbert stared more into the man holding him, "I didn't even recognize you. You feel so soft and innocent when sleeping, Izaya."

The raven had his face almost pressed against the Prussian's chest, one arm folded against his chest and the other around Gilbert's waist, and knees bent— with one on the other man's leg. His face showed no malice or hopelessness that he was wearing last night. Izaya was just there, lying against him— all peaceful.

However, seconds after, the raven's eyes began to open. His gaze stayed at the chest, until his eyes closed again. He then pressed his face against Gilbert—pulling back because of a realization, "You could at least say that you're awake, Gilbert."

"Kesesese, how'd you know? Izaya is awesome!"

"Your breathing." Izaya chuckled and he slowly detached from the albino. He rolled to turn his back to Gilbert, "Sorry about that. I don't want to make a misunderstanding—" Gilbird landed on his nose after he almost squashed the poor chick. The raven stared at the chick, wondering how it came to be a pet without a cage.

"I won't say I don't mind— but free hugs from the Awesome Puroisen!"

"What are you doing? Stop or I will cut you."

Gilbert suddenly twitched, and straightened from squeezing Izaya, "I forgot to tell West I won't be home! What time is it?" Izaya frowned at the Prussian, "Best? Your best friend? About the time, I don't know. Let me check— it's past one. Wow, I never slept that long."

The foreigner got up and about, hurrying around to get his boots on and tied well. Izaya sat up and watched him go around, Gilbert banging his foot almost into everything in the place. The raven then called him, "Gilbert—?" The personification turned to him, and waited for Izaya to talk since he was getting up as well.

Izaya looked at him to smile another helpless one, "Before you go, can you go with me somewhere?"

…

**Just Until You're Gone**

…

It was a lonely and depressing place— like any other cemetery would always be. The raven and the albino were standing before two graves with distinct names are written. Loving messages were written beneath the names, flowers from three days ago distorting the rest of the view of the tombstones.

Gilbert looked at the informant who was staring at one of the names. Most likely, the dead person was important and close to Izaya. The personification then stared at the name and whispered, "I can't read Japanese."

"Hm? Sorry." Izaya chuckled and closed his eyes, "I dragged you here just to stare at characters you can't read. I apologize for this. We can go now though."

"Who are these people, Mutti?"

Izaya remained silent for a matter of seconds. The albino hummed and kneeled down to poke at one tombstone, "Oi, whoever you are, you should tell Oresama why Mutti is crying over you." Izaya heard him murmuring more words, and looked down, only to see him grinning menacingly while poking the stone rapidly. The albino started laughing while speaking German, "Kesesesese, take that! And that! And that!"

"What do you think you're doing? Shiki-san will haunt you."

"Kesesese, it's not like I'm scared—" He stopped and displayed a sour face, "But old man might get mad." He then put his hands together, "Sorry for disturbing you, dead person. But you still haven't told me anything." Izaya squatted down and consoled the poked area, "I'm not crying. It's just sad that things happened to them even when I was there. More like, because I was there."

Gilbert then stared at the raven, "Mu—"

The albino twitched and then he grinned before chuckling, "Kesesesese, yo Mutti. Let's just drink beer if you're feeling down! It'll be my treat this time! But first, let's get my Euros changed!" Gilbert then drew his wallet from his pocket, soon displaying a souring face, "Ja, I can— I can pay for that—"

"You don't have to feel so obliged." Izaya whispered in Japanese before walking off. The albino twitched and followed him, his turn to speak in his native language, "This guy is hard to figure out."

After some steps, Izaya stopped and turned to Gilbert with an insincere plastered smile, "It's already past two, so there should be some bars that are open."

…

**Just Until You're Gone**

…

Loud chattering were everywhere, as people cheer on and act like there's no tomorrow. As someone who can handle his beer very well, Gilbert found it quite amusing to watch Japanese men act strangely because of alcohol. With a fixed grin, he had his arm on the supporter of the lounge chair they were sitting at, gaze pinned at the drunken customers.

Thud. A not-so-surprising sound came from their table, and Gilbert turned to the Japanese next to him. Apparently, Izaya had been hiccupping as much as the drunken men were. His face was already flushed and he could barely control his murmuring.

But unlike the happy men Gilbert was watching, Izaya was more depressed than earlier.

Five hours and a dozen of bottles down, the raven started talking.

"Ten minutes. If I had known ten minutes earlier, I would have known that there was a fucking bomb." Izaya started ranting in mixed Japanese and Russian, Gilbert frowning at the raven. "We were there and I was there. They were trying to fucking kill me. But things played out differently. The Russians didn't let me touch the suitcase. They didn't anticipate that."

"I should ask Nihhon to teach me Japanese some time." Gilbert pouted, finding it very convenient that countries speak a rather universal language.

"BOOM! AHAHAHA! AHAHAHA!" Izaya started laughing as he suddenly scooped nuts from the plate and scattered them to imitate an explosion, "THEN THE FUCKING CASE EXPLODED!" He kept on laughing loudly, scattering more and more nuts.

"H-Hey, Mu-Mutti—" Gilbert started to get worried about the other man's behavior, consequently looking at the waitress whose attention was getting caught by the raven. The albino then grabbed a bottle and popped the cap open, "You should stop scattering the nuts. That's wasting f—"

The raven stopped and he slammed himself against the lounge chair. He then stared at the albino with a maniacal grin, soon crawling towards him. Gilbert pulled back as Izaya began invading his personal space, "Mutti, bitte— too close!" He used a hand to push him away, but the raven took the hand down and proceeded.

Kiss.

'_Shit. Mein Gott, please help me!'_

The Prussian froze at what Izaya did, even until after the raven pulled back. The Japanese hummed, and took the bottle from his hand. Gilbert turned away from the raven with a cringe, wiping his mouth dry. He then took another bottle before hearing another thud from table—probably the bottle.

He turned to the raven who was now more disoriented than drunk. Izaya then swayed from side to side— soon crashing towards him. Gilbert caught the other man, before sighing and lying him on his lap. He continued popping the bottle of the beer he had at hand, and drank for more hours.

…

**Just Until You're Gone**

…

"Seriously, I can't believe you." Izaya chuckled as he was struggling to carry the other man. Gilbert then continued hiccupping, while swaying his hand, "No, believe the Awesome Puroisen when he tells a story! You're one of the luckiest persons who will hear Oresama tell an awesome story!"

It seemed like Gilbert was left drinking some more until he lost control— just around the time Izaya regained consciousness. So even with a spinning head, the raven felt like he should take the albino back to the secret house again. However, he had this feeling that he couldn't even move one bit.

As an effect, they both crashed at the side of the empty alleyway.

"Autsch!" The Prussian groaned as he found himself getting slammed against the wall. He pulled back and attempted to sit straight, only to see the raven already out cold. Gilbert sat there with his legs crossed and just stared at him. It seemed that he was quickly getting sober—

Feeling such deep unreasonable pain while looking at the sleeping raven.

"Don't disappear, Mutti." He whispered.

"BRUDER!" A familiar voice called for the albino, and even for someone so was just getting sober, it couldn't be mistaken. Gilbert turned to where the voice is coming from, and he waved, "WEST! Did ya miss your awesome bruder!?" But instead of a worried remark, the albino received quite a lecture from his younger brother.

"BRUDER! DID YOU REALIZE THAT YOU WERE MISSING!? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU WENT!? AND WHY ARE YOU SITTING AT THE FLOOR, LOOKING LIKE A BETTLER!" Ludwig almost screeched at the brother who was just grinning at him before turning away.

Feliciano then turned to the other person with the albino, kneeling to poke at the raven, "Veeee, is this the guy Roshia is looking for?" Ludwig twitched and remembered what Kiku told them earlier. Being at the place as well, Kiku stared at the raven, and hummed as he stopped Feliciano from poking the man, "Then we must give him to Roshia-san. If we withhold this dangerous man, he might cause more trouble here in Shinjuku."

Ludwig was about to speak, but then Gilbert grabbed his brother's arm. The brother's exchanged gazes for a while before the other sighed.

…

**Just Until You're Gone**

…

And there went the twenty-fourth of September for the former Axis countries. Aside from Roderich's unreasonable lecture to the albino, and Elizaveta's sudden attacks, Gilbert was able to survive the late night. The clock hit eleven and soon, even the infamous blogger Prussian needed to sleep. However, he was asked to sleep on the sofa— since Izaya was still out cold in his bed.

The Prussian stretched before flipping close his laptop, and deciding to sleep in minutes. Before he forgot about it, he got up to place the laptop on his night stand next to the bed, and to take the old notebook he was supposed to be writing at every night. Grinning as he flipped through the pages, Gilbert sat on the bed, his actions not enough to disturb the raven.

_Dear diary,_

_I was able to make a new awesome friend today. I don't remember his name so I just call him Mutti._

Gilbert paused writing to take a look at the sleeping raven's face. After some seconds, he went back into writing.

_To be honest, he felt like a breaking motherland to me. If he was a country, he would be a once great empire that suddenly broke after some mutiny. Unlike Igirisu, or Nihhon, or Toruko. It felt like he would vanish anytime. He was weaker than any of us._

_I witnessed a country fell and vanished before my eyes. I never wanted to feel the same thing again. Nor I want everyone to feel that way. I'm also a vanishing country. I feel attached to those who will vanish, too._

_But he wasn't a country. He'll probably have the chance to turn his life around, and be happy as long as he's alive. Unlike us, he wouldn't disappear because of—_

The pen rolled off from his hand as the albino got knocked out before he knew it. He had lied down the bed without realizing it, and slept in the middle of a diary entry. The Prussian started to slip deeper into slumber, feeling arms wrap around his neck again.

The warmth made the hold comfortable, and so he absent-mindedly dropped the notebook to the floor, and lifted his legs on the bed. Rolling halfway to get closer to the warm figure, he settled soon after.

"Bruder, I'm back. Italia was so insistent as e— mein Gott."

…

**End of Chapter 3**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! I actually got conflicts because of Gilbert— but it was resolved immediately.


End file.
